


Servire Crudo

by Flora1dio



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Crack, Dark kindergarden, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Heavy quotes, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, M/M, Out of Character, Political Alliances, Sorry Not Sorry, vampires and werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora1dio/pseuds/Flora1dio
Summary: Appena diventato Master di St. Louis, Jean-Claude è costretto a stringere alleanze, usando tutta la valuta in suo possesso. D'altronde, sa bene cosa vuole Raina... o no?





	Servire Crudo

**Author's Note:**

> Vi sembrerà fuori personaggio e vi lascerà dei dubbi sulla mia moralità. Sorry, amo le cattive ragazze.

Nella stanza c’è un uomo nudo.  
E’ in piedi davanti a un grande specchio.  
L’uomo è molto bello, la pelle candida come la neve, i capelli neri come l’ebano della finestra, la bocca rossa come il sangue. Praticamente Biancaneve.  
Fissa il suo riflesso. Cerca le rughe sul viso infantile. Non si sente diverso da prima, quindi si studia.  
“Mamma, papà” pensa “il vostro Jeannot da oggi è il Principe di Saint Louis”.  
Usa sempre il suo vero nome per parlare da solo. Jean è il nome col quale è stato battezzato, col quale lo chiamavano a casa. E’ ai genitori che dedica il suo Oscar, perché solo loro hanno creduto che lui valesse tanto, loro si sono sacrificati per farlo studiare e dargli una vita migliore.  
Le rughe sembrano stare a zero. Si notano solo gli occhi completamente blu, di quella sfumatura nota al popolo come “Paul Newman”.  
E’ pronto. Si veste da gran sera ed esce ad affrontare il mondo alla luce del sole.

Dissolvenza

Robert rigira tra le mani un’agenda rilegata in pelle nera e controlla gli appuntamenti del suo Sire. Sospira e si gratta la testa, perché sa di avere cattive notizie e non ha molta voglia di sputarle. Spera che il capo non la prenda male, sia per evitarsi quel vecchio giochino, “Uccidi il messaggero”, sia perché a volte ha compassione di Jean-Claude, povera, piccola puttana triste.  
“Dunque, Robbie, cosa abbiamo questa settimana?” Chiede Jean con noncuranza. “L’estetista?”  
“Già fatto, Boss” risponde il sottoposto.  
“Parrucchiere?”  
“Fatto, Boss”.  
“Ah, ma non è mai sufficiente”.  
Robert lo fissa inespressivo con muto rimprovero.  
Jean sbuffa. “Il commercialista?”  
“Settimana prossima, già preso appuntamento”.  
“Il Sindaco Quimby?”  
“Al garden party di domenica”.  
Per non saper più che pesci pigliare Jean tossisce un “Anita Blake” un po’ timido.  
Robert sillaba truce “Qui c’è scritto … ehm … ‘Se mi richiami ti sparo ma dopo averti annegato nell’acquasanta’, Boss”.  
Il Master disloca alcune Madonne e un congruo numero di Abitatori del profondo. “Bè, c’è ancora …”  
“No, Boss, se ne sono già occupati”.  
Jean fa per iniziare una nuova frase, poi si blocca per non terminare nel sangue la figura di merda.  
“Va bene, hai ragione. Tocca ai mannari.” si converte.  
“Sì, Boss” sollieva Robert “Preferisci vedere prima Narcissus, Marcus o Raphael? Opss, scusa, con Topolino hai parlato l’altro ieri”.  
Il Principe considera per un momento l’idea di fulminare la sua progenie idiota. Poi si rassegna alla sua condizione di bambino fortunato e sibila con esasperazione un “Raina. E’ sul suo cadavere che devo passare. Purtroppo non sarà morta”.  
“Sì, Boss. Mi sono permesso di prenderti appuntamento per domani” si nasconde abilmente dietro le sue scartoffie.  
Jean se ne va, algido, con uno sguardo di altera superiorità negli occhi blu Paul Newman.

Dissolvenza

Jean entra all’ Huître Bourrée nella sua migliore interpretazione di Lady Dharla May, la sensuale ballerina assassina.  
La militaresca cameriera lo scorta sulle note di The Reflex al privè, dove è già atteso dalla bambola mozzafiato infilata in un graziosissimo abitino da cocktail color ruggine.  
“Madame Wallis, è un tale piacere” la voce carezzevole saluta damerinescamente, baciandole la zampa unghiuta.  
“Cosa bevete?” ringhia la cameriera.  
“Un vodka martini, mescolato non agitato, e un Bloody Mary per la signora” gorgoglia il vampiro.  
“Non gradisco che si ordini per me.” Raina sembra piccata.  
“Non l’avrei mai immaginato. Chiedo venia …” è la sfacciata risposta. “Ma prego”.  
“Penso che prenderò un Bloody Mary, Suzette. Poi controlla che nessuno ci disturbi.”  
Con un grugnito disapprovante la cameriera si allontana, per tornare poco dopo coi drink.  
“Finalmente soli” tuba Raina accavallando le gambe. Con premeditata lentezza mescola la sanguigna bevanda, poi solleva il sedano-cucchiaio e lo morde di scatto. “Dacci un taglio e dimmi cosa offri”.  
“Con calma, pupa! Dimmi cosa garantisci tu a me” le ribatte Jean, che poi lascia scivolare con attenzione la lingua sul bordo del bicchiere. “E non dimenticare mai che sto già proponendo qualcosa di favorevole per tutti. E’ un‘offerta che non puoi rifiutare”.  
“Io non sono tutti. Se credi di parlare con una troia ignorante c’hai un granchio infilato nel … Hey, che idea!” Raina si blocca per bere e leccarsi le labbra. “Sei un ingrato! E io che mi sono fatta lo sbattimento di parlare con quella zoccola kitch del tuo amichetto Narcissus …” La frase è chiaramente lasciata in sospeso ad arte, ma Jean si deve maledire per essere arrossito. Per darsi un contegno estrae un taccuino nero e una raffinata Mont Blanc. “Quindi ti impegni ad assicurarmi l’appoggio politico incondizionato del lupi e delle iene”. Guarda la Lupa dal sotto in su con aria furbesca “Posso dare per scontati i tuoi gatti, vero?” E subito continua “Una scrittura privata dovrebbe essere accettabile. Possiamo passare alle tue richieste, ma levati subito quel film dalla faccia o qua succede un macello”.  
“Oh, bè, immaginavo che una prova tangibile e replicabile non ti sarebbe andata a genio. Per quanto … forse non hai idea dei soldi che potremmo farci”. Il tono di Raina è invitante, sembra offrire deliziose caramelle, ma l’uomo per tutta risposta snuda tranquillamente i dentini.  
“Mi scusi, Monsieur Figadoro” la donna arriccia il nasetto aristocratico e per un momento i due sembrano gemelli. Poi tende le mani in segno di resa “D’accordo, tenuto conto che sei un avversario notevole seppur non di chiara fama, che i lupi sono il tuo animale quindi potresti provocare guai, che sei un ricco e intelligente uomo d’affari e che sei così bello … ti garantisco l’alleanza che chiedi. A Marcus penso io, invece Narcy …” attende una frazione di secondo e viene ricompensata da un’impercettibile tensione della bocca del suo compagno “… mi deve un favore e non ti domanda nulla, anche se sarebbe naturalmente felice di vederti per discutere i particolari dell’accordo nei … ehm … minimi dettagli.”  
Le labbra di Raina sono stirate da un sorrisetto complice “Che cosa avrai mai fatto a quel ragazzo? Non dovresti disprezzarla tanto, parla sempre taaanto bene di te.”  
La provocazione cade nel vuoto ma la donna mostra soddisfazione. “Gabriel invece vorrebbe partecipare”.  
L’ultima parola riscuote il vampiro, che sogghigna a sua volta, strafottente “Quel d’une platitude” la voce stride. “Quindi è tutto deciso”.  
“Una libbra di carne e una pinta di sangue. Daaaaai, che tu vorresti lo stesso, non cercare di coglionare me, troietta dei miei stivali”. Si guarda i piedi “Dei miei Manolo”.  
Ma Jean sembra perso nel nulla “Se ci pungete non sanguiniamo? Se ci fate il solletico non ridiamo? Se ci avvelenate non moriamo?”  
Lo riscuote un applauso. “Bravo. Se possiamo tagliare la sceneggiata napoletana di Nicholas Nickleby …” Raina si ritempra con un altro sorso di cocktail, estrae dalla borsetta un notes rilegato in peluche rosa con la biro intonata, si raddrizza, si tocca i capelli, volta la prima pagina. “Dunque, cosa ne pensi della forma animale?” ansima speranzosa.  
“Nessun problema, piccola. Mi fate vomitare ugualmente prima e dopo la ceretta.”  
A quelle parole un séparé poco distante si apre con violenza e Gabriel fa la sua entrata, piccolo turbine di sexy-incazzatura in cuoio e borchie. “Oh, ti faccio schifo? Dio se sarà ancora meglio, bel bocconcino sfigato!” sbotta con grande tatto e senso dell’opportunità sul muso del vampiro.  
La scena sembra congelata: Gabriel nella sua migliore posa da duro, Raina con gli artigli piantati di nascosto nel gluteo del leopardo rincretinito, Jean con una mano sugli occhi, stressato. Poi tutto succede in fretta. Quando abbassa il braccio gli occhi sono completamente blu. Il leopardo li sta fissando e ci cade dentro come un’anatra senza testa trascinata dalla sua corsa. Non è preparato alla cupa passione che legge tra gli strati Paul Newman: viene scaraventato indietro e si siede in mezzo alla stanza a giocherellare silenziosamente con una ciocca di capelli, sulla faccia un’aria ebete e beata.  
Il vampiro non ha perso tempo. Con una mano ha lanciato in faccia a Raina il Martini che tanto lui non può bere, con l’altra l’ha presa alla gola. La donna si rilassa nella stretta e mugola felice, eccitata dal potere del vampiro, che si mescola bene alle sue intime stronzate mistiche licantropiche. La magia cresce, ha già saturato la stanza di lente onde folgoranti, le entra dolorosamente nella pelle, nella testa. La lupa si abbandona debole e sensuale fra le braccia di Jean; la linguetta rossa scatta a leccargli sottomessa la mano che brucia senza fiamma.  
“Quando vuoi, carina.”  
“Mai, tesoro”.  
L’assalitore la molla gentilmente disgustato, e si riaggiusta il colletto con gesti secchi. La voce è ora dura e mortalmente seria. “D’altro canto non possiamo permetterci malintesi. Spero ci siamo capiti. Premettiamo quindi alla nostra amabile trattativa questo fatto inderogabile: se qualcosa va storto francamente me ne infischio delle conseguenze, ma tu crepi come la cagna rognosa che sei. Se perdi la testa ti ammazzo, se il tuo gatto scherza ti ammazzo, se cerchi di uccidermi o sfregiarmi ti ammazzo, se mi infili un granchio nel culo ti ammazzo. Anche se è un criceto!”  
Per tutta risposta Raina si sporge verso di lui con stampato in faccia il sorriso commosso che si ha per il proprio cane che fa un numero divertente come Mickey Rooney e una lucina omicida in fondo agli occhi; sembra lievemente incerta sulla strada da seguire, quindi, per non saper né leggere né scrivere, decide di fare la posta alla sua preda. Un secondo di lucidità la fulmina, e la donna si rallegra improvvisamente del fatto che il suo compagno di marachelle stia nel mondo dei sogni a contare gli uccellini.  
“Disquisivamo sulla forma animale e ti confermo la mia acquiescenza” la voce è tornata a stillare miele. “Prosegui, te ne prego”.  
“Bene. Immagino tu sia preparato e volenteroso per quanto riguarda sottomissione, molestie psicofisiche e sessuali, draghi verdi e roba simile, eccetto il solito bla bla sul non cambiarti i connotati. Di’ lo voglio”.  
“Ottimo”.  
Lei lo fissa negli occhi, aspettativamente.  
“Se il tuo operato lo renderà inevitabile esigo un refill. E non desidero ricevere offese dolorose alla mia zona genitale”.  
La lupa sbuffa seccata e attacca con falsa spavalderia “Naturalmente è previsto che tu sia legato per la maggior parte del tempo”.  
Per l’appunto Jean scoppia in una risatina graffiante “So’ fico, so’ bello, so’ fotomodello, certo, ma non c’ho mica scritto Giocondo in fronte! Eh!”  
“Mi farò venire un’idea” lo tranquillizza lei succhiando il cappuccio della penna e annotandosi un “No catene”. “Bene, bene. Un po’ esoso, ma mi aspetto il tuo impegno a valerne la pena. Oh, ma ne sono certa … il tuo sfoggio di centimetri è stato così istruttivo e stimolante!”  
Gabriel sceglie proprio questo momento per muoversi: striscia verso il suo capo e inizia a leccarle come un gattino il Martini colato nella scollatura.  
Raina si alza soddisfatta, subito imitata da Jean, meno soddisfatto ma sempre determinato e bellissimo.  
“Verrai a casa mia venerdì alle otto, puntuale. Sarai elegante e attraente. Voglio che ti prepari con cura.” Gli si avvicina tanto da sfiorarlo e si china a sussurrare dolcemente “Mi penserai tutte le notti fino ad allora, e sognerai tutti giorni quello che faremo. Mi piace essere pregustata. Verrai da me felice ed eccitato”.  
La donna si allontana, ma giunta sulla soglia si volta per cercare il suo pechinese, che scodinzola accucciato vicino al tavolino. “Scusa, Jean-Claude, ti dispiace?”  
“So che è stupido, ma … posso resistere a tutto tranne alle tentazioni” ironizza lui prima di sferrare con tutta la sua forza un calcio in faccia a Gabriel: questo si riscuote languidamente e si affretta a lappare tutto contento il sangue che gli cola dalla bocca, sentendosi più incline al perdono del solito.  
“Alfa un cazzo” biascica il vampiro tra i denti mentre con un movimento grazioso bacia beffardamente il collo di Raina. Sempre cavalleresco le apre la porta e finalmente tutti possono fuggire per la loro strada.

Dissolvenza

La casa è moderna, lussuosa, e trasuda yuppies. Un uomo in gessato e una donna in bianco sorridono da una cornice d’argento alla collezione completa dei piatti blu di Danimarca appesa in soggiorno.  
Raina è seduta davanti al grande specchio della toilette e si massaggia una crema da notte, mentre Marcus è sdraiato sul letto col viso coperto di fettine di cetriolo.  
La donna balza accanto al marito che intanto legge il giornale, e si impadronisce senza parere di larga parte delle lenzuola.  
Marcus è ben addestrato e subito si volta ad abbracciare la sua signora, seppellendo il viso nei lunghi capelli profumati. “Dimmi cara, com’è andata oggi?”  
“Che noia, che barba. Questioni politiche …” si confida lei.  
“Hai preso qualche decisione importante, cara?”  
“Certo, tesoro. Quello che facciamo tutti i giorni. Conquistiamo il mondo.”  
“Ma dobbiamo proprio sostenere questo Jean-Pierre?” azzarda timidamente l’Ulfric.  
“Ah, è così allora?” lo accusa la moglie “Abbi la cortesia di spiegarmi, stai dicendo che sono stupida? O sei geloso? Ecco! Non mi lasci mai fare niente. Mi vuoi piantare? Dai, fallo. Lo sapevo che non mi ami!” grida petulante.  
“Ti prego amore … non puoi avere dubbi sulla fiducia e la stima che ho per te. Ti scongiuro” balbetta lui angosciato, subito interrotto da un graffio appassionato.  
“Ti amo, cara.”  
“Ti amo anch’io tesoro.”  
Quel che successe poi, indovinatelo voi.

Dissolvenza

Nella stanza c’è un uomo nudo.  
E’ in piedi davanti allo specchio.  
Questa volta sta cercando di memorizzare il suo corpo integro. I capelli bagnati sembrano ancora più neri, gli sottolineano il viso eburneo, rivoli leggeri di prismatiche goccioline gli avvolgono il corpo in miriadi di stelle.  
Tutti sanno della sua fissa per le gargantuesche vasche da bagno dove passa ore sguazzando felice, ma nessuno sa il perché.  
E’ per via dello sporco che si sente addosso, che non riesce mai a lavare via.  
“Pessimismo e fastidio! Pessimismo eeee fastidio!” rimugina Jean passando all’armadio, e dopo accurata ponderazione opta per un vestitino a giacca in pelle e seta nera impreziosito da raffinati ricami rosso vino.  
E’ pronto? Bè, è molto elegante, e anche sexy, ben pettinato e tirato a lucido come un manichino; gli occhi sono caldi e stuzzicanti, le mani hanno smesso di tremare prima di una soirée l’undici novembre 1793. Però “pronto” è un’altra cosa.  
Perché? Neppure lui saprebbe rispondere ma percepisce oscuramente che con Lei non saranno solo semplici esperimenti piccanti e dolorosi. Forse perché Lei è troppo impressionante: potrebbe essere un’amica, se non avesse il vizietto; forse perchè l’ha davvero sognata ogni giorno; forse perché Lei e Mister Micio sono due pazzi furiosi con la bava alla bocca. E si sa che i pazzi furiosi talvolta dicono la verità.  
Jean si ripete frasi rassicuranti come “Quando il gioco si fa duro i duri cominciano a giocare”, “Io non ho paura, la paura uccide la mente” e “L’insicurezza è una malattia curabile col sesso”, poi abbraccia forte il suo gigantesco aglio di peluche.  
Non è pronto? “Tutte cazzate” ulula isterico il vampiro, che finalmente riusciamo a buttare fuori di casa verso la sua seratina maiala.  
Lo vediamo ancora per strada, con le mani in tasca e la testa china, che si avvia trascinando i piedi e canticchiando tra sé “No woman no cry”.

Dissolvenza

Il campanello interrompe la tenera voce di Sid che all’interno della villetta canta “… No doubt funny …” e Gabriel in vestaglia leopardata e sorriso perverso apre con un “Bella Gianklà” al vampiro che, disgustato e anche un po’ allucinato, replica con un allegro “Nimir-raj! Sei una visione in quel melange gattopecora. Hai un nuovo spacciatore?”. Jean fa per varcare la soglia ma resta pietrificato dall’apparizione di Raina sulla porta della cucina. Meccanicamente il suo sguardo registra i dettagli della stanza accogliente e un po’ retrò: mobili antichi, centrini di pizzo, arredamento coordinato, addirittura un trumeau dove sono disposte formalmente alcune foto di una bimba che impara al camminare, all’asilo, nel giorno della Prima Comunione. Praticamente la casa della prozia Ermentrude.  
Raina indossa un grembiulino color crema stampato a orsacchiotti, stiletti tacco 12 e a quanto sembra nient’altro, anche se poi rivelerà un francobolloide perizoma nero e un grosso topazio che chiude l’allacciatura e sottolinea il solco tra le natiche.  
La donna tiene in una mano una ciocca di lunghissimi capelli e un orecchio nell’altra, beatamente incurante delle proteste dei legittimi pseudopodi teoricamente pensanti noti alle cronache come Nathaniel e Jason.  
Tutta garrula Raina offre gentilmente “Caffè, tè, me?”  
“Chiudi la bocca Jean-Claude, non sei un merluzzo” lo convince a entrare Gabriel aiutandolo con una leggera spinta.  
Il vampiro si ripiglia e offre gentilmente alla padrona di casa un magnifico mazzo di rose nere e dorate a gambo lungo, abbozzando un “Grazie, magari più tardi” subito interrotto da un grazioso “Insisto, accomodati!” che lo indirizza al divano.  
Raina sistema i fiori in un vaso cinese facendo le fusa, poi sparisce un attimo in cucina per rientrare con un vassoio di omini e cuoricini appena sfornati.  
I due leopardi arrotolati sul tappeto saettano verso gli oggetti del potere, immediatamente redarguiti da un ringhio della cuoca e da colpi di cucchiaio sulle dita. La donna si ricompone, confusa, offre il vassoio all’ospite, che accetta educatamente e lecca con delicatezza un invitante biscottino. “Squisito! Li hai fatti tu?” chiede Jean estasiato.  
“Sì” arrossisce la perfetta massaia. “Gradisci qualcosa da bere?”  
“Appena un goccio di Jason, se non è troppo disturbo”.  
“Ma certo, serviti pure!”  
“Grazie” conclude il vampiro sollevando con due dita il polso del ragazzo e deponendolo dopo un sorso per tamponarsi le labbra con un tovagliolino fiorito e rivolgere un rapido sorriso di scusa alla sua tazzina, che ricambia di nascosto con una lieve carezza consolatoria.  
A questo punto un secco “Eclissatevi, lombrichi” fa sparire i due mocciosetti e Raina si accomoda sul divano, cercando di mettere a suo agio il tremebondo ospite. “Nervoso vero? Un pochino lo sono anch’io”.  
La confessione è accolta da un’insopprimibile ma educata smorfietta di stupore, per non dire di incredulità.  
“E’ così imbarazzante” si affretta a spiegare lei “Io non sono cattiva, è che mi disegnano così”.  
Gabriel interrompe il delicato momento di confessione con una risatina stronza “Seeee, è quello che si dicono tutte le troie per dormire la notte”.  
La donna si difende “Sono solo una ragazza acqua sapone e glitter che cerca di farsi strada in un mondo disfatto”.  
“E lo fa con stile e con grazia” la lusinga Jean.  
Raina si illumina “Sei gentile!” ma Gabriel la riporta coi piedi per terra: “Stava sfottendo”.  
Gli occhi della lupa si riempiono di lacrime “Nessuno può capire … Ho questo corpo e tutti mi vogliono fottere, ho il potere e tutti cercano di usarmi. Nessuno si cura dei miei sentimenti o mi ama per quello che sono. In fondo non ho gusti difficili: cibo, calore, un po’ di sano sesso vecchia maniera, i diamanti … ma quelli solo perché tutte abbiamo un migliore amico. In borsetta cellulare e vibratore, sono una ragazza Novecento, io! Chi non amerebbe la perversione?”  
Jean le copre la mano con la propria “Io ti capisco, ma chère. Pensa, la serata S/M con Jean-Claude ormai è talmente un must che Vogue le ha dedicato una copertina. Ma la perversione si può superare: basta la forza dell’amore e dell’amicizia, e basta essere un frocio senza palle come me.”  
“Senza palle??” esclama Gabriel eccitato “Fico, è stato doloroso? Fammi vedere!”  
Una balla di fieno rotola improvvisamente nel silenzio.  
Il leopardo sbuffa irritato “Sempre tutti contro di me. Pazienza. E’ la triste sorte dei nerd.”  
Jean serra di colpo le labbra, cercando di trattenere la risata, consapevole del fatto che gli uscirebbe lievemente isterica.  
Il mutaforma lo nota e sbotta “Hai qualcosa da ridire, malefico scarto della società? Guarda che se ti credi tanto migliore posso sbatterti in faccia quello che tu sei qui a fare.”  
Il vampiro accusa il colpo più di quanto mostri il suo viso ora impassibile, e con galanteria replica “Chiedo perdono se ti ho offeso. Ho solo trovato assurdo che un uomo potente, sicuro e senza dubbio attraente come te si autodefinisca nerd”. Gabriel riflette, poi decide magnanimanente di interpretarlo come un complimento. “Non l’avresti mai detto, eh? Che lo stupido micio tamarro sia stato un bambino prodigio?”  
Jean non ce la fa quasi più: si sente preso in giro, teme di essere impazzito, o di aver sbagliato casa. “Come mai non fai il professore universitario o il Nobel allora?” chiede col tono più neutro e meno saccente possibile.  
Il leopardo incassa e risponde tranquillamente “A nove anni sono stato stuprato da un branco di mie compagne di scuola inferocite.” Una smorfia amara gli distorce la bocca suo malgrado. “Lo shock e una grave commozione cerebrale mi hanno fatto male. Ho dovuto combattere il DPTS e ho scoperto che il bungee jumping era la vera via. Ora ho una nuova carriera, e non ho più bisogno della pietà di nessuno”.  
Il silenzio si fa pesante, denso dell’odio e dello schifo per sé e per gli altri che tutti e tre condividono.  
Per primo si muove Jean, che riprende il suo biscotto: d’altra parte lui ha avuto più tempo per fare il callo al mondo crudele, e si sente paternamente protettivo verso i due giovani mutaforma innocenti e indifesi.  
“Vi ho mai raccontato del mio contratto capestro prima d’ora?” rilancia Raina col lodevole intento di distendere l’atmosfera “Sono stata rapita e torturata, altrimenti non sarebbero riusciti a incastrarmi in questo ruolo di isterica e faticosa vaccona da corsa perdente!”  
“In che modo? Se non sono troppo indiscreto …” domanda Jean incuriosito.  
“Mi hanno costretta a uscire un sabato sera con Richard senza poterlo uccidere. Mi ha portato a mangiare cinese. Cinese, capisci? E aveva affittato un film …” risponde lei tremando al ricordo. “Non posso dirlo … Titanic!” urla alla fine.  
“Che storia! Anche a me hanno fatto lo stesso” esclama il vampiro, che poi prosegue più triste “Ho dovuto firmare che sarei stato dietro ad Anita Blake. Anita, Cristo Santo!”  
“E pensare che sarebbe stata la donna della mia vita” interviene Gabriel in tono sognante. “L’avrei fatta sempre incazzare, e lei avrebbe sempre cercato di uccidermi … Saremmo stati così felici.”  
Grande sospirone collettivo.  
Questa volta è Raina a scuotersi lanciando un “Che ne dite di una serata diversa?”  
“Grande hit!” salta su Gabriel “So che al cineforum del centro sociale danno Straziami ma di baci saziami.”  
“Figata!” si unisce al coro Jean “Quel film mi fa morire … specialmente il muto che si fa frate trappista.”  
Un tuono spaccatimpani interrompe i simpatici progetti. “Al lavoro schiavi! Ricordate che possiedo le vostre anime. Muahahhahah!” ulula Ursula, la terribile strega del mare.  
“Basta col latte versato” decide Raina preparando tre bicchierini. “Assenzio Pernod fils” offre. “Un brindisi poi rientriamo nei personaggi. Alla vostra salute!”  
“E alla loro morte” le rispondono i due uomini prima di scolare d’un fiato la fatina verde.  
“Tu di che ti lamenti però?” provoca Jean appoggiando il bicchiere vuoto. “Anche a te piacciono gli snuff come a Ursula.”  
Il sorriso sadico di Raina è tutto un programma, e Gabriel le toglie le parole di bocca “E’ una bellissima idea! Mettiamo su Biancaneve sotto i nani e facciamo un remake sadomaso con il vampiro che alla fine mangia un bambino vivo invece della mela. Eddai, Gianklà, non farmi quella faccia da checca melodrammatica. Ti giuro che verrà una cosina raffinata e ti piacerà moltissimo.”  
Jean si irrigidisce, la sua voce diventa ghiaccio “Avevamo convenuto di no”.  
“Gesù, ma perché devi essere sempre così sdolcinato? Stai proprio andando a cercartela. Vabbè. Ora fila in camera da letto e poi vedremo” lo rimprovera il leopardo, mentre Raina inizia chiaramente a spazientirsi. Il vampiro alza il mento e sia avvia nobile e gelido verso la tenda che gli è stata indicata, ma troppo lentamente, e, diciamocelo, troppo sprezzante per i gusti di Gabriel, che decide di incentivarlo con un violento scapaccione. Jean è colto impreparato, e non riesce a trattenere un’espressione rabbiosa. Ma a questo punto Raina si è definitivamente rotta: un piccolo balzo e Gabriel riceve un calcione nel didietro che lo fa volare nella direzione corretta mentre il vampiro viene agguantato per il collo e trascinato fin sulla soglia. “Credi di stare all’asilo, Jean-Claude? Sei forse iscritto al club Complicazione Affari Semplici?” ringhia brutalmente la lupa. “Io preferirei qualcosa di gradevole, ma se vuoi metterla giù dura accomodati, saranno solo cazzi tuoi.” Lo molla sbattendolo contro lo stipite, e gli lascia il tempo di riordinarsi capelli e camicia. “Ora entrerai lì. Il gioco comincia. Mi chiamerai con qualche nome formale di tuo gradimento. Sarai obbediente, rispettoso e pieno di buona volontà. Mostrerai nei miei confronti amore e desiderio. E sorridi un po’! Sembri un cazzo di limone ammuffito!” conclude lei avviandosi con Gabriel che le striscia dietro da brava fiera selvaggia addomesticata.  
Il vampiro è se possibile più pallido del solito, e traslucido. E’ sconvolto dall’insolita difficoltà a controllarsi ma con un respiro riesce a calmare la testa confusa. Finalmente la palese assurdità della situazione risveglia il suo senso del ridicolo, ed è con un sorriso più sereno che si addentra nella Bocca dell’Inferno.

Dissolvenza

Un solo passo e si piomba in un’orgia delicata di color vino, crema e oro. La tappezzeria, le tende, il broccato del copriletto hanno lo stesso motivo a rose, sul letto e sul pavimento sono sparsi freschi petali rossi, il vaso cinese è stato messo su un tavolino vicino alla finestra. La luce è calda e soffusa, crea ombre dolci e sensuali. Il letto è antico, in ferro smaltato, ampio e comodo: Gabriel è accoccolato lì, nudo, tenebroso, sexy coi capelli davanti agli occhi.  
Di fronte al letto c’è un grande tavolo di legno intagliato, sopra il quale è disposto uno scenografico arsenale che comprende forbici, pinze e trinciapollo d’argento, coltelli, cinghie e fruste di varie misure e colori, oltre a un impressionante gatto a nove code ornato da chiodi affilati.  
Il vampiro lancia un’occhiata all’amichevole ripiano e si sente stringere il cuore, ma la sua attenzione è subito monopolizzata dalla donna.  
Raina domina la stanza: addosso ha solo intimo di pizzo e stiletti neri, ed è seduta nel modo più sensuale immaginabile su una sedia a dondolo incrostata di madreperla.  
Jean si ferma e si inchina in attesa, immobile e bello come una statua, mentre lei lo fissa come per strappargli l’anima, esaminandolo pensierosa.  
“Va bene, bravo ragazzo. Si vede che hai studiato. Ora per prima cosa spogliati.”  
Il suo ragazzo si appresta ad obbedire ma viene interrotto dal gesto di una mano inanellata. “Balla per me” è il roco sussurro che arriva assieme allo scatto di un play e alle prime note di Come to me. Jean si china senza una parola a baciare le dita tese, poi si allontana seguendo la musica.  
La giacca cade a terra, i bottoni si aprono uno alla volta a rivelare squarci di pelle ancora più lattea per contrasto con i colori attorno, la camicia viene abbandonata in fretta. Ora è il turno della cintura, presto seguita dai pantaloni sfilati dolcemente. Il corpo si muove contro il muro, armonicamente lento, poi più rapido … è chiaro che conosce la canzone, perché la usa in modo perfetto per sottolineare la seduzione di ogni gesto.  
Non c’è più nessun suono ora, se non il respiro dei due mutaforma, e il vampiro ha terminato l’esibizione in ginocchio poco distante dalla sua padrona. L’elegante e studiata posa viene però turbata da un inaspettato pizzico: Gabriel ha impiegato il tempo vuotando accuratamente alcune cartucce e ora sta scagliando con forza i proiettili contro la sagoma in mezzo alla stanza.  
Jean non può impedirsi di spalancare gli occhi, comprensibilmente allibito, ma riesce a imporre il più ferreo autocontrollo alla sua espressione, che resta neutra e sorridente. Una costosa scarpina solleva leggermente il mento all’uomo sul parquet “Vieni da me”. Senza rialzarsi lui la raggiunge scivolando con grazia felina, e resta di nuovo immobile a testa bassa. Raina prende tra le mani il viso immacolato e lo bacia con avidità, mordendo crudelmente le labbra fino a che non si convincono a rispondere al suo desiderio.  
Intanto la gragnuola di pallini continua, e Jean non riesce a trattenere un sibilo quando la pelle si rompe e il primo rivolo di sangue comincia a farsi strada. La reazione è immediatamente punita da un secco schiaffo. “Non mi sembrava di aver sentito qualcuno ordinare di muoverti” lo sgrida la donna sorridendo invitante. “No, Madame. Perdonatemi”. Il giovane sospira: sa di aver sbagliato, ma sa anche di dover collaborare al divertimento. Il secondo schiaffo è infatti compiaciuto “Nemmeno di parlare, giusto?”. Questa volta resta zitto e il terzo inizia a fargli male. “E’ maleducazione non rispondere a una domanda civile”. I l vampiro abbozza un ironico sorriso di scusa, ma il quarto colpo glielo cancella subito. “Che ci trovi da ridere? Mi stai prendendo in giro?” insinua Raina affibbiando un quinto e un sesto ceffone. “O forse vuoi portarmi dove vuoi tu?”  
Jean si trova leggermente braccato, confuso forse, e non trova di meglio se non nascondere sempre più a fondo i suoi sentimenti anche quando perde il conto degli schiaffi ricevuti.  
Raina si adagia nella poltrona, offesa, e si accende una sigaretta. Il fumo avvolge l’aria, la cenere cade su entrambi i corpi. La fiamma bruciante viene lentamente avvicinata al viso del vampiro, che disperato riesce solo a pensare “Merde, merde, è già sclerata!” La punta arrossata ha quasi raggiunto l’occhio quando una lacrima rosa cola sulla guancia ancora impassibile.  
“Notevole” la lupa si fa indietro mentre il vampiro si permette di rilasciare il fiato che non si era nemmeno accorto di aver trattenuto. “Sei ostinato, ma io di più. La tua dignità da Harmony è fuori luogo ora”. Raina si inginocchia a sua volta e affonda lo sguardo negli occhi blu, circondata da un’aura di potere. Il suo volto si anima, sempre più intenso ed espressivo, il sorriso si trasforma via via in una maschera di antica saggezza, il suo fascino è ipnotico e totale.  
Jean risponde al duello con uguale potere ma per una volta resta completamente spiazzato dalla perfetta fusione della loro magia, della loro anima. Allora cede, e rivela di colpo tutta la sua paura e la sua speranza in un bacio appassionato che lascia entrambi boccheggianti. “Non nasconderti … a me … mai più” sussurra Raina rialzandosi.  
Intanto Gabriel si è avvicinato alla scena, recando un portagioie di lacca nera decorato a cuoricini di diamante. La donna ne trae un lungo nastro di velluto rosa e si rivolge, improvvisamente cattiva, al vampiro sconvolto “Dato che non sembri in grado di eseguire un ordine semplice come ‘Stai fermo’ dovremo insegnartelo. Tendi le mani”.  
Jean esita visibilmente ma un urlaccio lo convince a non indugiare oltre, e allunga le mani come un bambino in castigo. La lupa sorride e gli lega i polsi con parecchi giri culminanti in un grazioso fiocchetto che l’uomo fissa umiliato.  
Un salto del leopardo libera dal lampadario una sottile ma resistente catena, e il vampiro si ritrova immediatamente appeso con i suoi nastrini rosa e le guance in fiamme che lo rendono ancora più bello, mentre i due mutaforma gli girano ossessivamente attorno come belve.  
Gabriel è vicino al vaso cinese: ne toglie le rose e annaffia di scatto l’uomo legato che per puro riflesso compie un altro errore voltando la testa contro il braccio, scatenando così l’ilarità dei suoi compagni. E’ ancora il leopardo a ficcargli in bocca un gambo con la raccomandazione di stringere bene, mentre la donna raccoglie alcuni fiori e inizia a picchiarlo metodicamente sulle braccia, il viso, i fianchi. Purtroppo per il vampiro le sue rose sono raffinate Sutton’s Gold: presto si ritrova profondamente graffiato e per non lasciarsi sfuggire un lamento di terrore (questi decerebrati sembrano volerlo accecare a tutti i costi), morde il gambo spinoso e il sangue inizia a colare da un angolo della bocca. “Appunto mentale: sono un crrretiiiino. La prossima volta comprarLe tulipani e gerbere” pensa sconsolato.  
Nel mentre Gabriel comincia l’assalto alla sua preda; sempre ridendo come un matto afferra il trinciapollo e tagliuzza un pochino la schiena e i capelli del vampiro: il dolore è minimo, ma la fiducia nel leopardo inesistente, per cui Jean non può evitare un sobbalzo al sonoro ‘clak’ pericolosamente vicino all’orecchio. Il forbicione cade a terra aperto, e artigli d’acciaio si piantano con forza nelle cosce del prigioniero, che apre la bocca per urlare.  
Non l’avesse mai fatto! La rosa cade al rallentatore e il suo rumore sul pavimento sembra assordante. Jean ormai nel panico fissa Raina scuotendo la testa e balbettando “No, ti prego, no …”.  
“Di già?” ridacchia lei. Il successivo “La pietà non è la mia virtù preferita” suona curiosamente falso e sforzato ma ciononostante, o forse proprio per questo, la reazione della lupa è feroce: al vampiro si piegano le ginocchia, e deve aggrapparsi al gancio che lo regge per non cadere. Alla fine la donna butta in un angolo i gambi spezzati, si controlla lo smalto, si versa del vino, si sistema i capelli; solo dopo afferra una minacciosa pinza e inizia a rimuovere delicatamente le spine dal corpo pesto e stanco, per passare poi a leccare con gentilezza gli innumerevoli graffi rossi e blu.  
Ma Gabriel non ha mica finito: sfila gli artigli dall’interno del suo giocattolo e con le mani insanguinate lo massaggia oscenamente dappertutto, abbracciandolo come un serpente. “Sei solo una puttanella da quattro soldi, fattelo dire da uno che ne sa a pacchi. Basta guardarti storto che cali le braghe. Non dovresti essere un mistico supermacho? Sfigato! Se ti vedessero ora le tue fan si scoperebbero Robert. E Anita? Ti sparerebbe per porre fine alle tue sofferenze, e tu saresti contento, da quella brutta checchina ebete che sei. Cazzo, ti farebbe godere persino Richard. Ora chiamo Nathaniel e ti faccio dominare da lui: c’ha delle potenzialità quel ragazzo. Meglio di no, non te lo lascio toccare, tu fai diventare tutti dei pezzenti come te. Scommetto che sei il tipo che ammazza i coglioni che lo amano. Sei troppo scemo per sopportare lo schifo che ti fai da solo, eh? Non capisci proprio una minchia.” Bisogna immaginare il discorso dell’eccitato leopardo infarcito di pizzicotti, peli tirati, spinte, scappellotti, morsi sempre più profondi.  
Jean è normalmente immune alla guerriglia psicologica di bassa lega, ma Gabriel è particolarmente bravo: sarà la totale mancanza di senso del pericolo, o il parlare per esperienza, o quella risatina strafottente, o forse teme la verità nelle parole del pazzo. Probabilmente la giornata è stata pesante, e la somma di questi fattori lo sta toccando sul vivo. Appena se ne rende conto il vampiro chiude gli occhi e cerca di rifugiarsi nella sua mente, di estraniarsi, di lasciare un guscio vuoto al suo boia. “Sono cose vecchie, sono le solite cose, sono tutte stronzate” si dice.  
Solo che Raina se ne accorge, e naturalmente non lascia impunita una tale disobbedienza. Attraverso il rombo del sangue in tumulto le parole del leopardo arrivano più attutite “Ti faccio il culo … non impari niente … ti piace eh? … non avrai mai nulla … lei non ti ama … ti lascio al sole … ti ammazzo la mamma”. Gabriel parla, parla, ride in modo odioso, e il secco “Falla finita” di Raina arriva troppo tardi: i nastrini rosa sono già per terra, bruciacchiati, le unghie di Jean affondano nelle costole dell’altro, i canini nella sua gola, gli occhi tutti blu gli trapanano il cervello.  
Il vampiro sta tendenzialmente cercando di ucciderlo nel modo più doloroso e disumano che gli venga in mente, e la risata di Gabriel si arrochisce per l’incommensurabile piacere che lo pervade, mentre le sue braccia si sporgono per stringere a sé l’assalitore e accarezzargli sensualmente la schiena.  
Per fortuna la padrona di casa si scoccia in fretta di non essere stata invitata al party, e con un cross degno di Pelè separa i due amanti.  
Gabriel si rotola sul pavimento crogiolandosi nella sua estasi personale; Jean invece, un tantino sotto shock ma piuttosto vivo, sta seduto contro il muro in cerca di protezione, ripetendosi perplesso “Cos’ho fatto? Cosa sto facendo? Alla mia età, alla mia età … età …”, e a poco a poco la consapevolezza di sé ritorna.  
Raina non gli lascia molto tempo per gloriarsi della sua impresa: un balzo e gli è addosso, lo agguanta per i capelli, lo trascina via e lo lega saldamente alla gamba del tavolo coi suoi stessi pantaloni; poi afferra il gatto a nove code chiodato e si inginocchia per essere alla stessa altezza dell’uomo rannicchiato ai suoi piedi.  
“Guardami, Jean-Claude” gli intima tirandogli con gentilezza un orecchio. Lui cerca di obbedire e alza la testa, spavaldo, ma quando incontra il misto perverso di rabbia e divertimento dipinti sul viso vicinissimo al suo è costretto suo malgrado a distogliere lo sguardo per non vedersi riflesso. “Ho detto guardami! O ti cavo gli occhi” ringhia la lupa in modo più convincente e alla fine due dolci, brillanti fari blu la fissano fiduciosi.  
“Ti rendi conto di quanto l’hai fatta grossa?”  
La voce meravigliosa esce con sforzo “Oui, Madame”.  
“Sai cosa devo fare adesso?” domanda di nuovo accarezzandolo con un paio di chiodi.  
“Oui, Madame” la risposta suona rassegnata.  
“E ti sembra meritato?”  
L’uomo fa per ribattere velenosamente, ma uno strano senso di correttezza lo spinge a confessare “Oui, Madame”.  
Raina sospira, eccitata da un tale inatteso sfoggio di partecipazione, ma all’improvviso si ritrova intenerita dall’espressione di tranquillo terrore sul grazioso musetto del cadaverino che sembra guardare lontano, o forse vede solo lei. Allora lo bacia con affetto prima di alzarsi.  
La terrificante frusta schiocca senza colpire e quella sarcastica finta strappa un brivido al vampiro che non sa più come prepararsi a ciò che deve subire. Raina sogghigna e cambia attrezzo, scegliendo un semplice e raffinato frustino da equitazione bianco, che gli sventola soddisfatta sul naso per rassicurarlo.  
Le nude piante dei piedi sono rivolte in bell’ordine verso l’alto: di scatto gli alti tacchi a spillo le calpestano e Jean urla di dolore, si contorce tentando di sottrarsi.  
Una mano delicata gli accarezza piano piano la pelle, e la donna si giustifica sussurrandogli dolcemente “Non scappare via da me. Lo so, è brutto, ma tu non sei proprio capace di stare fermo”. Una buona fede così disarmante rasserena un po’ il vampiro, ma per troppo poco tempo: la punizione è cominciata, e per i prossimi minuti gli unici suoni nella stanza saranno il respiro accelerato della lupa, il sibilo della frusta e i gemiti soffocati dell’uomo che viene battuto come un tappeto.  
Però bisogna riconoscerglielo: sta tenendo duro, non strilla, non lotta, anche perché a essere sinceri ha passato di peggio. Non che Raina non si stia impegnando, per carità, ma sembra mirare anche all’umiliazione, al fremito di paura, oltre al puro dolore, mentre la vittima si è impuntata a resistere, per non gridare né chiedere grazia.  
Naturalmente questo tipo di scelta tattica non paga più di tanto, dato che come unico risultato ottiene di defraudare Madame del suo sudato e legittimo piacere. I colpi aumentano quindi di intensità e Jean si irrigidisce, ma invano: un momento dopo cede alle lacrime e alla ribellione.  
Eppure subisce il castigo fino alla fine, e Raina lo consola leccandogli le guance bagnate.  
Jean è annichilito dall’orrore, trema violentemente. Stanotte niente sta andando come si aspettava. Erano più di duecento anni che non aveva reazioni tanto emotive e nevrasteniche. Duecento, sacristi. Si sbircia cautamente sopra la spalla: dal collo alle caviglie il suo corpo è segnato e imperlato di sangue, ma il vampiro non si sente debole come se ne avesse persi litri. Aggrotta la fronte, colpito dall’idea che Raina sia stata attenta a non ferirlo troppo gravemente. Ma perché?  
Un nuovo scatto riempie il silenzio.  
“Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
look up to the skies and see …”  
Gabriel è in piedi appoggiato con la schiena al letto, sporco di sangue, icona della sexy nonchalance. “Credo che tu ti debba scusare con me, Jean-Claude” ammicca.  
Il vampiro ha capito l’antifona e si volta inespressivo verso la sua padrona in attesa di ordini, ma l’invito viene trucemente confermato da un allegro e diabolico annuire.  
“Attento coi canini” lo sfotte il leopardo mentre Jean striscia sensualmente verso di lui e comincia a baciargli i piedi, a leccare il sangue dalle gambe, per risalire infine verso l’inguine con un profondo respiro. Gabriel mugola dapprima ironico, poi sempre più convinto, afferra i capelli dell’uomo inginocchiato, gli cerca brutalmente la gola. Vorrebbe prolungare la tortura ma l’esperienza del vampiro e il resto della serata hanno presto ragione di lui, che si abbandona senza più limiti.  
Alla fine Jean resta sul pavimento, a testa china, calmo e disincantato ora, senza reagire nemmeno quando il mannaro sempre tenendolo saldamente per i capelli lo sbatte con violenza sul letto.  
A questo punto Raina li raggiunge e si appoggia in modo speculare, posando la mano sugli occhi del vampiro e sentendolo fremere al lieve contatto.  
Il successivo clack è più rock  
“She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean,  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen …”  
Gabriel intanto si aggira attorno al vampiro cieco, toccandolo e graffiandolo maliziosamente solo per vederlo scostarsi debolmente. La trasformazione è improvvisa e un leopardo nero penetra senza troppi riguardi il bianco corpo offerto.  
Il dolore e la vergogna inondano Jean, che artiglia e morde le coperte come l’animale artiglia e morde lui.  
Raina però gli prende una mano, la stringe impercettibilmente e inizia a leccargli con voluttà le dita, passando poi al viso, alle labbra, al collo … Persino Gabriel sembra più gentile e più abile. Una lama di calore incrina la maschera del vampiro, che si lascia coccolare tutto speranzoso e sempre più eccitato.  
Stranamente non è previsto nessun brusco risveglio, anzi … Raina lo attira contro di sé, lo stringe, lo accarezza, lo solletica, lo mordicchia, gli offre il seno, poi annuisce alla muta richiesta: “Sei così bello” rantola. Jean si anima, risponde ai baci con tutta la sua bravura e il suo desiderio. Ormai la pura obbedienza è lontana, il potere sovrannaturale cresce e si mescola, aumentando a dismisura le sensazioni. La lupa si taglia a fondo e si inarca tutta contro il vampiro che senza esitare affonda i denti, sigillando col sangue il culmine della passione.  
La scena è calda, intricata ma curiosamente familiare, come se non fosse la prima volta, come se si conoscessero da sempre, come se avessero trovato l’anima gemella.  
E’ questo l’amore, è questo il piacere? Un volo …

Dissolvenza

Gabriel è il primo a districarsi, accarezzando i suoi compagni con la morbida pelliccia, e con rimpianto riprende la forma umana. Raina si rotola languidamente, soddisfatta e scodinzolante. Jean, più pigro, tarda a tornare tra noi e si stiracchia come un gattino.  
“Queste le mettiamo a seccare e le appendiamo in salotto per ricordo” esclama il leopardo sventolando le poche rose superstiti. La donna alza gli occhi al cielo e si affretta a levargliele di mano mettendole in salvo. “Stappa lo Champagne, piuttosto”.  
L’ultimo brindisi è romantico e complice, forse un po’ malinconico, perché tutti e tre sanno che l’incantesimo non si ripeterà.  
Di botto gli occhi della lupa si illuminano di ilarità repressa e una smorfietta che più sadica non si può le tira i lineamenti. “Mio caro Jean-Claude, sono una pessima padrona di casa. Non ti ho offerto niente di più sostanzioso da bere”.  
Il vampiro si raddrizza subito, allarmato, e risponde educatamente “Non è necessario, sei stata perfetta. Dopo di te niente avrà più lo stesso sapore”.  
“Oh, sì che importa. E’ un’idea geniale”. Un balzo ed è sulla soglia. “Richard! Porta qui il tuo culo pesante” sbraita come una pescivendola.  
Pochi secondi e un corrucciato “Che diavolo vuoi?” arriva dalle profondità della casa insieme a un alto lupo mannaro.  
“Vieni a fare da bicchiere della buonanotte!”  
“Col cazzo” è il successivo ringhio.  
“Non farmi contare fino a tre, Richard”.  
“Arrangiati, stronza”.  
Raina sbuffa, e sull’uno e mezzo piomba sul ragazzo impreparato e lo inchioda a terra con un tacco 12 infilato nel posteriore. “Non c’è neanche gusto” si lamenta trascinando il poverino, che non si sogna più di poter reagire in alcun modo.  
Il vampiro incontra gli occhi del leopardo, e contemporaneamente scoppiano a ridere senza potersi controllare, piangendo, soffocando, pestando i pugni sui cuscini, imitati dalla donna, che però fa attenzione a non togliere il tacco dalla sua sede.  
Richard urla di rabbia quando i canini ancora ridacchianti gli affondano nel collo, e appena può scappa con la coda tra le gambe.  
Jean si riveste lentamente, un po’ stropicciato, e si volge verso i due mutaforma che lo guardano abbracciati. “Grazie della magnifica serata” li saluta commosso. “Ma cosa dobbiamo dire al popolo?” chiede cercando di non essere offensivo.  
“La verità” risponde amaramente la donna. “Ti abbiamo torturato per cementare l’alleanza e appena ti abbiamo lasciato libero sei scappato a lavarti tutto traumatizzato. Comunque questa storia non uscirà da qui, così evitiamo grane legali con Ursula e salviamo tutti la faccia”.  
Il vampiro si inchina per esprimere il suo affetto e la sua riconoscenza.  
“Forse era giusto così” decreta Gabriel filosofico. “Guarda che fuori piove. Cosa ti devo dire io? Senti che bel rumore” annuncia andandosene.  
“Don’t cry tonight” saluta Raina, e il vampiro le regala un ultimo bacio ardente prima di sparire.  
Jean cammina per la strada senza nemmeno guardare per terra, non è altro che un’ombra in viaggio, e sa che la vita è una favola narrata da un’idiota, piena di furia e strepito, che non significa nulla. Ma stamattina è felice.

Forse alla fine di questa triste storia  
qualcuno troverà il coraggio  
per affrontare i sensi di colpa  
e cancellarli da questo viaggio  
per vivere davvero ogni momento  
con ogni suo turbamento  
e come se fosse l'ultimo

 

STARRING  
Aka Le Facce Che Vorrei

Jean Grassin as Jean-Claude  
Suor Assunta Melillo as Raina  
Zorro as Gabriel  
Caleb Lost as Robert  
Berta Hohenzollern as Suzette  
Il Mignolo col Prof. as Marcus  
Roger Taylor as Nathaniel  
Jensen Ackles as Jason  
Ursula as Laurell  
Bradipo Pittato as Richard

 

COLONNA SONORA

The Reflex Duran Duran  
No woman no cry Bob Marley  
Anarchy in the UK Sex Pistols  
Come to me – Instrumental Brad Fiedel  
Bohemian Rhapsody Queen  
You shook me all night long AC/DC  
Don’t Cry Guns n’ Roses  
Sally Vasco Rossi

 

CREDITS

Mandarino, Walt Disney, Laurell Hamilton, Pauline Réage, Ricciolineri, Sex and The City, William Shakespeare, Cthulhu, Oscar Wilde, I Simpson, Jack Frusciante, James Bond, Dark Angel, I Griffin, Camera Cafè, I Clistere.org

 

SPECIAL THANKS

Il mio uomo per non avermi uccisa in questa settimana di delirio alcolico  
Mandarino, per avermi costretta a scrivere, per il soggetto, l’editing e il sostegno  
Mage per l’editing francese e la ricerca bibliografica  
Puddu, per il sito e il vibratore  
NeroBurn, per una parte di colonna sonora e di costumi, e per le sue fantasie …  
Tutti quelli che lo sapevano  
Tutti quelli che non mi prenderanno per il culo

**Author's Note:**

> CREDITS  
> Mandarino, Walt Disney, Laurell Hamilton, Pauline Réage, Ricciolineri, Sex and The City, William Shakespeare, Cthulu, Oscar Wilde, I Simpson, Jack Frusciante, James Bond, Dark Angel, I Griffin, Camera Cafè, I Clistere.org
> 
> I personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva di Laurell K. Hamilton e di chiunque ne detenga i diritti, quindi con i suoi contenuti non s'intende violare nessun tipo di Copyright.


End file.
